degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness/@comment-4441793-20160110193250
Zoe So, when that they said I was battling Zig, I said I'd KILL him but he's my favorite though! This nigga got bars and amazing jokes In every round, he be slinging folks '' ''But fucking with ME...this nigga better start LAYIN LOW Last battle, he got hustled by Miles but all I need is a few KILOMETERS to start BANGIN(shooting) THOUGH! *Crowd cheers. Zig shakes his head* 'Cause once I ROLL, it's a full on assault how I STRETCH A BODY That little thing in my "POM-POMS" will get EXTRA SLOPPY My rifle is legit, that bitch got HIGH KICKS, so when SHE FLIP, it's just ROUTINE I'm a cheerleader for a reason the way I CATCH A BODY! *Crowd applauds. Zig nods and appreciates the bar* If you weren't so broke, you fucking DIRTY NIGGA, I'll jack your ass for them BENJAMINS You got henchmen, you can SEND THEM IN My bitches got my back for the beef, they know we GET IT IN! If they catch you in that HOOD, you gettin SHOT, because my NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH And NO, I don't mean George Zimmerman! CROWD: WHHHOOOOAAA SHIT!!! When I was writing my bars, I said what's the most disrespectful shit I can say to Zig? *Zoe boldly gets within an inch of Zig's face* SUCK MY DICK, NIGGA!!! I'll take on YOU or MAYA...yeah, go get your BITCH, NIGGA! But listen, you BITCH-NIGGA if you DO go get that bitch, nigga And if my gun ain't got no more bullets left in that CLIP, NIGGA FUCK BULLETS! I ain't gotta RE ON 'ER (RIHANNA), I'll beat the bitch like CHRIS, NIGGA! *Crowd screams* Time after time with you fuckboys, I have the same issue You act all tough, bragging about carrying grenades with you So, I don't wanna hear about how those bullets will tear at my leg tissue You're a fucking ACTOR! You're nothing like Wesley, bitch....you ain't even bring a BLADE with you! In the thug department, this girl right here will get you OUT-CLASSED, NIGGA If you weren't such a BITCH....I'd probably give you this ASS, NIGGA '' ''*Zoe slaps herself on the butt* But you think I'm a joke, so go on and LAUGH, NIGGA Ha, ha, ha! HEE-HAW! HEE-HAW! HEE-HAW! (Donkey noises) Translation? YOU ASS, NIGGA! '' *Crowd explodes in laughter and applause* ''Zig, you're a dumb ass motherfucker for taking this battle, you should've known better You were the WORST drug dealer ever, so you can't hit the block for your own cheddar "Take this battle for the money, baby" says MAYA MATLIN in that love letter Maya's a DUMB BITCH and you're even DUMBER, so maybe ya'll belong together No, fuck that! I'll run up in your house, shoot that bitch, let you live.... In other words....I'LL SEPERATE ZAYA FOREVER....as if I was a HOMEWRECKER! *Crowd goes wild. Zaya fans in the audience were especially pissed* Zig, you're the type of guy that I have to school, nigga How are boys tougher than girls. We fight in the CLASS. You're an "after-school", nigga! It's a "man's world" but you're NOT invinsible, you can go in the casket too, nigga And you should have KNOWN bitches rule the world....CAUSE EVE MADE ADAM EAT THAT APPLE TOO, NIGGA!! *Crowd applauds. Zig claps too. Novas hug it out for sportsmanship*